Maker
Maker Robotic, widely known as Maker, was the former boss of The Tower. He is also the co-creator of the DocSoul as he finished and modified it after DocterDoc was murdered. Physical Appearance dhertherth Personality Maker is an incredibly powerful foe who enjoys life, Maker is a calm and serious guy but can be mad sometimes, Powers and Abilities Maker is physically immensely strong, despite not being very tall or big. He can toss and fight opponents like Meko, Pharaoh and DiamondLord with extreme ease. And thanks to his robotic body, Maker is highly durable and resistant to all kind of attacks. Maker can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. He is even able to sense when something bad is about to occur. He can also sense changes to the DocSoul. Maker has a genius level intellect, is a master inventor and can invent almost closely anything. Maker is possibly the smartest robot alive. He can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything he has experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. Maker can figure out connections in whatever he is investigating and processing them extraordinarily fast. Maker has knowledge instilled into his mind by supernatural means, rather than acquiring it through studying or experience. His brain is connected to the complete computer network of The Tower, meaning that he knows everything that is on it. Maker has inventend scientifically complex creations, mechanics, machines, electronics, devices, experiments, gadgetry, weaponry and so on. He is best known for having co-build The Tower, numberous weapons, (security) systems and other stuff. Maker also build The Tower's complete computer system and knows every piece about it. He also has full acces to The Tower's everything, from its weapons to its mysterious secrets. In addition to that Maker completed the DocSoul after DocterDoc died, and as such he knows and can activate any function by voice command or mannual. Maker knows how to use almost every attack possibly, making him an deadly opponent as he's able to face everything. He can not use moves that are exclusive to another ones signature moves. For example, Maker cannot use the Diamond moves or moves that are bound to a specific weapon like Light Cannon. In addition to that he can fly. Maker is also a skilled magic user. He's able to cast and use powerful spells and attacks. He's so good that he doesn't need an magic item to use magic, something thats rather mysterious. He also has a great knowledge about magic. Throughout the years of experience battling multiple opponents, Maker is a master combatant, having yet to be officially defeated. Something only Noa and Jack are destant to do. He was feared by many people because of his power, even his old friends. Only a few are not afraid of him nor afraid to battle him. His power and skill is often paired to Colin Doc's power and skills. Despite Maker's incredible power, he has 1 down side. Every first sunday of every new year, Maker becomes evil for 24 hours. He has to be locked with constant security in case of escape, which always happends anyway. This sinister side of him wants to steal the DocSoul so he will be evil forever. As such, should he escape Noa has to flee until the 24 hours have past. He will fight anyone who comes in his way and very few can stand ground. Many have been defeaten within 1 move, while others after a while. However eventually these people were defeated too. Only Noa was able to use her official form and using her 2 weapons to drive him to the edge of surrender. Maker's specialty is fighting, which gives him acces to his own 'Power From' called Fighting Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his fighting capabilities, making him extremely deadly. Signature Moves His signature attacks is: *Ultimate Maker Ball: Maker forms a extremely powerful black energy ball between his hands and then he fires the ball at his target(s), making a big explosion on impact. *Terra-Blaze-Soul: Maker's eyes glow light blue and he raises his two arms into the air. His body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. He then brings his arms down to the ground and a black and crimson force field of energy appears around his body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield, creating destruction all around it. However this attack makes him incredibly tired and everyone who was in this attack's range is unable to battle or will faint to this. This attack is highly dangerous even for Maker himself and it's the 1st on the list of the Dangerous 10. So far only Maker is able to use this attack. Special Ability Maker's special ability is Fighting Mode. This ability enhances and increases Maker's fighting power and changes his form to a more powerful form. His attacks become more powerful but it weakens his body afterwards when he changes back. Weakness/Resistance Thanks to his enhanced hearing Maker has a perfect hearing system meaning that he’s resisted against sound based attacks. If Maker's brain is offline or ejected, his body will be trapped in a motionless state. Despite Maker's instilled knowledge, he can still acquire knowledge by studying and experience. If his connection to The Tower is erupted, he will become much weaker. *When Maker won't be the Boss of The Tower anymore, he will also lose his great powers. Maker's special ability causes his body to weaken afterwards when he has changed back. Aldo Maker is known to be the world greatest fighter, he cannot defeat his more powerful father Demolisher alone. Trivia *Maker is currently the only person alive who has the title: Greatest Warrior of all time. *Maker has taken care for Noa for about ten years. DocterDoc also parented her for ten years. *Maker created a special program for the DocSoul so his father cannot take it from her. *Maker is the person who found the major bug that prevented the DocSoul from working properly. *Creator's enhanced vision, Maker's enhanced hearing and Schepper's enhanced taste are based on Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru. Also known as the Three Wise Monkeys. **These powers are also the opposite from the phrase: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Former Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Inventors Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Professors